He Didn't Deserve This!
by Kansoki
Summary: This is a major crossover of unlimited subject, but of course there's only two categories around so i took the two wildest because i couldn't find the to main crossover pieces. Anyway just a rondom story involving any and all subjects i can think of and someone get a hold of me if you want to see something else in here.
1. Chapter 1

_**He Didn't Deserve This!**_

**Chapter One : A Rather Harsh Ending**

He turned the key in the lock and opened the door. To his horror he saw the guards, had he forgot his outfit? He sprinted out the door a flashlight shining in his face and spotlights flooding the world around him . "Larcen, LARCEN!" He screamed in his thick Irish accent as he ran from the lights back to Larcen's cell where The strange black haired man lie awake and alone. "What's up Billy Goat are you okay?" he said trying to calm him down. "No I'm not okay, they switched it, the time schedules someones a rat man." "What do you mean Bill?" "The roof tops, they were guarded the roof tops were GUARDED!" Larcen then cut in , his Italian expertise," Shut up Billy Goat you want them to know where you are man, relax I have a better plan anyway." "Another plan what do you mean?" "Remember those "friends" I keep telling you about?" he spoke as he motioned sarcasm quotes with his hands in the air. "Yeah?" Billy replied. "Well they maybe on their way, wink wink, nudge nudge. " Larcen led on. "Then just point me to what I need to do so we can leave, I'm so done here man, i miss my wife i just want to go back to America." He said depressed. "We're gonna need two grapple hooks." "Wait. I have a pair of hooks remember we made those instead of rope like we needed to get past the wire above the wall." "Yeah, yeah that's right."

They both paused for a moment to think. "I think they went this way!" They heard a guards voice cry out. "Get out of here Billy Goat go to you cell and sleep i know we can get out and we'll be free you'll be with your wife and we'll go our separate ways, but for now go." He said almost crudely. "But wait..." Billy goat protested. "The hole you cant fill that in time." he whispered worried. "God dammit Billy they are coming, you are going to leave now i have a plan just trust me and run and take this!" He threw a lunch pale into his arms as he shouted him away to the cell just close enough for them to see each other. "What was that!" a guard called from down the long and open corridor having seen Billy Goat's shadow. "I don't know, but it came from that cell lets get 'em!" And that they did they rushed straight to Larcen's cell to see him there holding a broken shovel with a wide open hole in his wall. "What!?" Larcen said faking his fear. "Hey get him!" The guards then picked him up and hung him from the ceiling by hands hand and their cuffs. "Help!" Larcen would scream that night as the beat him with batons and cattle prods. They took their knifes and traced them across Larcen's soft flesh splitting it into wounds. slowly skinning the man the guards ripped him off the ceiling onto the floor his arms still attached to the tall broken ceiling. Billy looked on from his cell tears in his eyes. "Why!" he thought " Why wouldn't he try to cover it up they're going to kill him!" The guards then left with Larcen bleeding out on the floor.

Billy Goat woke up the next morn to the bell announcing morning roll call and he rushed to his cell to see his old shovel that broke weeks ago on the floor, and a dead Larcen bleeding, bruised and lifeless. "Why did he die he could have at least tried this isn't right its just, just , not right! And why did he keep that shovel ... did he ... want to ... d ... die?" The thought made him cringe and begin to let tears trickle down from his soft eyes. "I'm sorry Larcen, but i will get out of here I'll fulfill your dream and i swear you will not forgotten!" He sucked up his tears and sprinted to his cell to open the box Larcen gave him the night before. Inside it lie two notes, three thousand dollars, a guard outfit, a small gun and a strange trinket ruby red with the word word "RED" engraved into the side with a cartoon-ish font .

He opened the first note," Good morning Billy, if you're reading this i will be dead, or at least I hope so it'd be rather awkward to give this to you then bring it up later at breakfast right? No, but seriously i should be dead and its about time i come out clean and help you out of here. First and foremost I didn't die for nothing you didn't know your family well, but well ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: For You My Son And Meet The Crew**

"I'll make this as clear as possible, I'm your father Billy, your mother however was murdered after an interesting encounter with me. She was a Russian spy who worked for an agency called "BLU" if it still concerns you there's a file somewhere in here, but that's not the point here. My friends they work for an agency called "RED" and that gem there will let them know you're with the team. Good luck son, here's some money. I Love you son and stay wary enjoy your life and don't end up back here. I Love you, Dad."

Billy stood there in devastation. He didn't know what to do. Everything he knew no longer made the slightest bit of sense. He sat down his eyes big and deep as more tears dropped onto the letter. He slowly put the things back into the box and the red trinket into his pocket ad he heard the alarm sound. "Wha!" The guards rushed the halls as the warden called over the megaphones and intercoms," This is a lock down situation, a prisoner by the name of Billy Goat did not report for roll call. Find 'em boys!" He was startled and knew not what to do until in the corner of his eye he saw a bright red light with a large gun barreling rounds into the prison and its guards. It was a helicopter and on the side was written in the same carton-ish font,"RED."

"Ya there mate!" sniper yelled aloud. "But of course young one." the doctor said in his British accent as a large Russian man holding a Gatling gun sat and on a log and yelled towards them ," Perimeter is clear if you're ready, we could take off?" "Not quite you idiot!" the doctor said. "Demo man needs to get us a chopper first!" "Oh well if we have time could we talk." "But of coarse!" he responded. "What do you need heavy?" "We have worked together for as long as i can remember but I ... I can't ... i mean it's hard to trust someone whose name you do not know so ... well ... what comes after doctor ... Doctor Who?" heavy said confused putting emphasis in every way he could to be polite, as he should being unsure whether the doctor would shoot him or actually give him an answer. "Humph, you dare insult me to think I'd lie to you this long, but fine you ready for this what a surprise..." He paused for a moment. "It's just ... The Doctor." He said sarcastically with a grunt as he sat back down and shined his tool. "oh I'm sorry ... may i ask respectful this time what is that it does everything with a touch of a button and its just a light?" "You're lucky heavy, if you hadn't said "respectful" i'd have thrown you off this mountain hahaha!" "I call it a sonic screw driver, I have improved it over the years to do far more than just a screw drivers worth." "Its impressive doctor." at that moment down from the hill top came a tall and very beautiful German woman in a white lab coat with red gloves glasses and a large bag full of ominous medical tools , medicine and other handy items. "Good morning RED agents how are you today?


End file.
